


Sentiment Is Dull

by TheShipMaker



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gut Wrenching Cuteness, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipMaker/pseuds/TheShipMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning, and Sherlock finds sentiment to be particularly dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment Is Dull

It was Christmas morning and John came downstairs to a bedrobe-clad Sherlock sitting cross-legged on the floor by the tree. It didn’t shock John - hardly anything shocked John anymore - but it was an odd sight nonetheless.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock,” John greeted cheerily.

 

“Hmph. Dull,” Sherlock replied, causing John to heave a sigh as he sat in his beloved armchair. “So, who is it? I’ve been meaning to ask all week,” Sherlock stated randomely.

 

“I’m sorry, who is...who?” John asked, confusion passing over his features.

 

“You’re in love, obviously, John. Who is it?” Sherlock asked, annoyance creeping into his voice. John’s throat went dry. Not only was John in love, he was in love with Sherlock Holmes. John was comfortable telling Sherlock in his own time, but he was caught off guard.

 

“Oh, come on, John! You are often lost in thought, and whenever you are your breathing quickens and your pupils dilate. You blush furiously if I interrupt, often because you end up staring at _me_. Now, who is it?” Sherlock rushed, clearly wanting to know who it could possibly be.

 

“I-I...what?” John said, still taken aback.

 

“For Christ’s sake, John, _who are you in love with_?” Sherlock snapped.

 

“You! Bloody you, alright? Happy?” John yelled back.

 

“Ugh. Sentiment,” Sherlock muttered.

 

“That’s it? You couldn’t even give me the ‘I’m married to my work’ speech? Just ‘sentiment’?” John asked, incredulous.

 

“Well I love you too, John. Obviously,” Sherlock said simply, as if he was telling the weather.

 

“Thank yo- wait, you what?” John practically yelled, even more dumbfounded than before.

 

“I said ‘I love you too’, John. What do you want, a kiss?” Sherlock answered sarcastically.

 

“That would be nice, yes,” John replied to that, his wit returning to him. Sherlock stood, and in three quick strides was standing directly in front of John. Leaning down, he connected their lips in a searing kiss. John sat still for a second before kissing back, their lips molding together and moving, perfectly synchronized. John trailed his tongue along Sherlock’s lips and-

 

“Now, now, boys, none of that. You have to help me decorate for the Christmas party,” came a voice from the door. They broke apart quickly to see a giggly Mrs. Hudson standing in the door frame. “Next time, boys, you should close the door.”

  
And they always did. El Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this fic over a year ago, but I just started posting them so I figured, why not?


End file.
